


Play The Odds

by Lunix



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Begging, Drabble, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lawyers, M/M, Non-Standard Begging, Omega Verse, Sarcasm, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunix/pseuds/Lunix
Summary: The office doesn't know that Harvey and Mike have been sleeping together. Harvey likes to push that.





	Play The Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Kinktober! Published for a drabble collection I'm doing with Macabre74. None of the prompts really called out to me today, so I took one and just played with it a little. Let's be honest, Mike Ross wouldn't beg, he'd just snark Harvey.
> 
> Kink: begging.

Harvey leaned back in his chair, hands steepled across his stomach and elbows on the arm rests. He eyed the thin sheen of sweat that was collecting on Mike’s forehead. The background noise from the rest of the office was cut off as the glass door closed softly.

“Is there something you needed, Mike? I’m doing important work, as always.”

Mike scoffed, eyes sliding to the blatantly open poker game on Harvey’s computer.

“I can see that. Does Jessica know you spend company time playing cards with pokahwizard74?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Come back and ask me when your numbers are as good as mine, kid.” Harvey leaned forwards and tapped on his mouse, closing the game and forfeiting the money he had on it. It was change, anyway. Mike shifted at the display; he’d never get used to Harvey just throwing around the type of money he used to spend on three months’ rent, even after knowing him for so long.

“Yeah, well, that’s not what I came in for,” Mike finally said after a moment of silence. He seemed to move from foot to foot, visibly uncomfortable.

“What _did_ you come in for, then?”

He seemed to hesitate, brief but uncharacteristic, before he grumbled, “you know what I came in for. I’ve had this in since lunch, and it’s really starting to affect my important highlighting of the Windsor brief.” The stress he put on ‘important’ made it obvious he thought it was as much so as Harvey’s abandoned card game.

Harvey quirked his lip upwards.

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“The plug, Harvey! The damn plug.”

Mike glared at him, cheeks tingeing just slightly. His boss just grinned even further. They were trying to keep things quiet at work – while sleeping with your alpha employer wasn’t technically against the company rules, Harvey had no doubt Jessica would turn it around and say he was bullying the kid, or something – but he couldn’t resist pushing Mike sometimes, seeing how far he could make the rookie go.

“You want it out, you have to ask me nicely.”

“Harvey, come on. Not here.”

“Then why are you asking permission, if you’re not willing to do it properly?”

Mike groaned slightly, muttering something about ‘filing a formal complaint’, then glanced over his shoulder. Donna was at her desk but looking away. He had no doubt she knew about this little tryst he and Harvey had started a few months back; Donna knew everything. He didn’t need her hearing this, however. He had some self-respect.

“Fine. Please, Harvey. Let me take it out.”

He yelped then slapped a hand over his mouth when Harvey hooked his foot around his ankle, pulling slightly and causing the plug to shift inside of him. The red on his cheeks deepened.

“Not good enough, rookie. Are you trying to be bad at _everything_ I tell you to do?” Harvey asked, a twinkle in his eye. Mike’s gaze darted around again.

“Please, oh please, let me take out the plug. The great Harvey Spectre must have some compassion in him!” Mike said, sarcasm bleeding into his tone even as he gritted his teeth at another pull on his leg.

“Afraid not. Pro-bono cases are your field. But go on, go take it out. After that, meet me downstairs in Conference Room D.”

Mike paused.

“The one with shutters?”

“Clever boy. Hurry up.”


End file.
